


Captive

by eroticpumpkins



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Forced Relationship, captured AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticpumpkins/pseuds/eroticpumpkins
Summary: The Agent's are captured for reasons unknown. As they plot their escape, they are unaware of the grim intentions behind their imprisonment.WARNING: Take the warnings seriously. Without to many spoilers this story involves being forced into non consensual relationships and sex. It will contain some violence but nothing super graphic.





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is safe for work and contains violence, but nothing to graphic.

A door opens. Bright light floods around the captured Octoling as he helplessly struggles against the sanitized soldiers. His jabs and kicks have no effect on the two soldiers as they drag him forward without emotion. All in one moment, his handcuffs are released and he's forced forward, only managing to catch himself when he falls towards the ground. Without a second thought he turns, hoping to find the door he had entered from, only to find a blank, cold wall. "Damn it.." He remarks to himself.

  

"Hey."

 

Agent 8 turns. Sitting against the wall ahead of him is an inkling girl. Her tentacles are long and her clothes are bright and reflective, if not somewhat scuffed up. Her usual headgear is missing along with her tool belt. but she's still impossible to mistake. It's none other than Agent 3. His opponent and his team mate. His enemy and his ally. A year ago, he would have dreaded the site of the agent, but now, it's almost a relief. ".. What are you doing here?" He ask as he turns to face her fully. 

 

Agent 3 laughs. "I could ask you the same thing" She pats the ground next to her. 8 comes forward and takes a seat against the wall next to her. "They caught me and the captain after I saved you, I think. I was still out at the time. I haven't seen the captain since." Her tone shifts to concern, but is corrected shortly after. Have to keep from falling into despair down here, after all. "How about you?" The Octoling sighs. "An ambush of those brain washed Octolings caught me at the core." He trails off as he checks the surroundings. The room is empty. Not a table, not a chair, not a chest, not even a door. There's a separate area to the left, but that's it. It's strange, almost like a hospital if it were twisted with malicious intentions and motives.

 

"There's no way out, assuming that's what you're thinking about." Agent 3 interjects. "There's a small area over there that has a toilet and a faucet. That's it. Trust me" 8 sighs. If it were coming from anyone else, he would have kept searching, but coming from 3 he can tell that she already exhausted all other options. "Now that you mention it, there isn't even a door." He says as he motions over his shoulder. "The instant they pushed me in, it disappeared. What's up with that?"

 

"Your guess is about as good as mine." She admits. "Actually, this is the first time that door has opened since I got here. I haven't seen another person since the train station." 8 grimaces. She's been in here alone for that long? "So it really is a jail cell." Agent 3 falls silent, looking down at the floor. It's white, almost bright from the reflection of the lights above.. ".. I'm not sure why, though." 8 gives her a curious look. "What do you mean?"

 

"Think about it. Every time we've encountered these 'sanitized Octolings', they haven't hesitated to kill us. But now, they take the care, time, and resources to safely deposit us into this room." She leans forward. "Why?" Agent 8 clenches his jaw. He didn't even think about that.. "Maybe they want to know how you hacked into their employee C.Q?" 3 shakes her head. "I thought that might be it, but the fact that they captured you too means it has to with the both of us." 8 nods. "You're right, you're right."

"What have you been doing all this time? There's.. Nothing in here. At all." Agent 3 hums. "Coming up with strategies. Attempting to escape. Failing. Rinse, wash, repeat." Despite how long it's been, she doesn't seem disheartened. Or is that just an act? "I see.." Agent 8's eyes glance over Agent 3, taking in her face and body. She's small, even for an Inkling. But she looks healthier "Have they been feeding you? You don't look like you're starving." 

"Yeah. Surprisingly well, too. Not enough, but better than I've been getting." She shrugs. "You Inklings sure eat a lot." Agent 3 laughs. "Eh, sue me." Living underground for so long where there was so little food was hard for the Agent to adjust to, especially considering Inklings need to eat so much more than Octolings. Seeing her more healthy in this place is surprising. " A small door opens a few times a day. It's just big enough for food to come in. There's no other end to the door, though. It's the only way I can tell time has passed." 

A moment of silence passes.

"Hey.. You were out there last." Agent 3 breaks the silence. "What's the situation out there?" Agent 8 hesitates. ".. From what I saw.. It looks like they're making plans for a mass weapon. It looked like it will be awhile before they start to build it, though." The Inkling presses her lips together, her expression hardening. "I see." Even if she didn't say a word, 8 can tell exactly what's happening in 3's head. Fear. Fear of what will happen if they don't make it out in time, fear for the world above them, fear for Agent 8 and the captain, fear for the agents back home, and the fear of failing to protect everyone.

".. We have time. I'm sure the others will realize that something's happening soon." Agent 3 shakes her head. "We can't rely on them. They've captured the Captain. Agents 1 and 2 don't even know where we are.. And those idols friends of yours.." She searches her memory for names but comes up empty handed. "They can't help us here from wherever they are." 3 raised her gaze to meet 8's. "It's just you and me. We have to save them" 

Internally 8 can feel himself grimace. Does Agent 3 not realize her own predicament? Does she not care that she's in danger too? "Said like a true hero" He murmurs.

"Have you been okay in here?" He ask. 3 shrugs. "Yeah. I mean it's been kind of boring.. But I've been good." Despite what she says, he isn't inclined to believe her. Her eyes are tired and everything about her posture screams that she's exhausted. She'd say she's okay no matter how bad things got.

 

"How about you?"

"Fine."

"You don't look it."

 

8 looks away for a moment. It's true. During his last battle, he ended up with a few injuries. Strangely enough, the sanitized Octolings treated him before taking him here. Still, the pain rings through him, dull and panging. Agent 3 takes this as a sign to call it.

 

"Get some sleep. Time here's still confusing, but I think it's night." She pats the floor. "It's hard, but you're use to it, I'm sure." Agent 8 hesitates. "What about you? You seem tired." Agent 3 gives him a grin. "I'll stay up, can't sleep anyway. Besides, you're more roughed up than me right now." 8 stares at the floor. "It's fine. Go ahead. At least one of us should be rested up."

 

He gives a slight smile. "Thanks, Agent 3." 

 

She gives a thumbs up. "Anytime, Agent 8."

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

_" **Stop this behavior immediately!"**_

 

Agent 8 snaps awake, springing up in response to the loud disturbance. "3? What's happening.." His voice is groggy and tired even as he rises to his feet.

 

Before him, the door is opened and guarded by two armed Octoling soldiers. An Octoshot is strewn across the floor, seemingly thrown across the room during a scurmish. The source of the commotion is an Elite Octoling soldier who is currently fighting Agent 3. She's tall. Taller than 3 easily. Maybe even taller than Agent 8. He moves to help her, but before he can move more than a few feet, one of the soldiers twist his arm behind his back, pressing some sort of weapon against him. "Don't move."

 

"Stop this senseless fighting!" The Elite Octoling screams at the Inkling. "Shove it!" Agent 3 pulls her arm back and punches her straight across the cheek. The Elite cranes her neck back to 3, her eyes lit with rage and her lips pulled into a snarl. "Oh, you're going to regret that." 

 

The enraged Octoling grabs Agent 3 by her shoulders and shoves her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her from a hard impact. "Gah-!" She forces the smaller girls hands above her head and holds them in place with one hand, her other hand reaching for a strange weapon on her belt.. "QUIET!" She shoves the weapon against Agent 3's neck and a high scream rings in the room, greenish blue sparks of electricity raging into her body. The Octoling let's go of the Agent and lets her collapse to the floor.

 

"3!" In the moment of distraction, Agent 8 breaks away and runs to her side. The Elite simply watches with an amused expression. He pulls her against him as her body shakes in his arms. Her face is stunned and wide eyed before she finally begins to still. Her eyes shut. "Agent 3? Hey!" The Octoling scoffs and goes to retrieve her weapon. 8's eyes dart towards her.

 

"It's a new weapon developed by Kambo Co." Her hips sway as she steps towards the Agents. Her new weapon is brandished in her hands, like she's showing it off. "Created to stun or temporarily incapacitate the subject without killing them. Depending on how difficult they are, that is." A slight smile plays on her lips. "I'll admit.. It's not as satisfying as splatting you twerps.." Her eyes pan down to 3, panting in 8's arms. ".. But watching you squirm more than makes up the difference." Her laugh is chilling. Almost taunting and devilish in nature. "Go ahead and get them. That interruption made us late." 

 

"What- no-" Before 8 can react, the two Octolings go to restrain him. "We're not going anywhere!" The Elite steps right in front of him and bends over, scooping 3 up bridal style. "Don't worry.." She cups her hand over 3's head. "Cooperate and it's all be fine." With another sharp toothed smile, she turns and walks out of the door. "Damn it.." His hands are cuffed behind his back and he's forced to his feet, pulled outside with the Octolings. He may be enraged, he may be scared, but he knows the odds are against him against three opponents, especially since one is holding an incapacitated team mate.

 

 

 Outside of the small cell is a long hallway. It's sterile looking and unsettling, just like the cell itself. As soon as it shuts the door behind them closes and disappears. 'This place really is like another dimension..' 8 thinks to himself. As they walk no words are exchanged. They pass other rooms with real and visible doors. There are rooms with tall tubes, rooms lined with vials of blue and green goop, rooms filled with ominous looking machinery.. It all sends shivers down 8's spine, filling his mind with horrific images of what they could do with them here.

 

Eventually they pause at a four path hallway. "You two go ahead. I'll handle this one." The Elite says with a wave of her hand, the two groups departing down different hallways. Agent 8 pulls hard against the sanitized Octoling. "Agent 3!" For a split moment, he's free to turn and make a run for it. "Quiet, _traitor_!" She shouts, speaking in traditional Octarian. Before he can even react, a hard, metal machine is pressed into his back, sending shocks of electricity through his body to attack his nerves. He collapses and the two retrieve him. The Elite looks over her shoulder and scoffs. "Pathetic. At least you put up a good fight"

Meanwhile, the two soldiers were left to struggle with the dead weight of an unconscious fully grown Octoling. "Jeez.. These ones are so much more difficult than the others" One remarks as they drag Agent 8's unconscious body. "Not to worry." The other replies. They stop before a wall. One places her hand against it and a tall entry way appears.

 

"It'll become easier soon."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second time doing a splatoon themed story. I do plan to do more, both with this story and my others. Stay tuned if you're interested. Thank you!


End file.
